


It's Your Birthday (Make a Wish)

by pastelswitchblade



Series: South Water Street Gym AU [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Thighs, no beta we die raw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelswitchblade/pseuds/pastelswitchblade
Summary: (Continuation of Box Me In, Baby and Deadlift Me, Daddy)In which Zuko gets his birthday wish.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: South Water Street Gym AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102610
Comments: 22
Kudos: 199





	It's Your Birthday (Make a Wish)

**Author's Note:**

> part 3 is finally here! i really really hope you guys like it, and thank you for waiting!

The last few months of Zuko’s life were a dizzying blur of happiness, each day so full that it was almost impossible to keep track of them. Almost, save for the good morning texts he received every morning as the sun rose and for the whispered good nights against his skin almost every night.

If he could have his way, he’d get them every night along with the delicious soreness that sunk into his hips and back anytime Sokka stayed over. But Sokka, despite being fired from his position, insisted on them taking “rest days” at least twice a week. He’d even gained the audacity to visit Zuko unannounced at work, bringing along healthy snacks and his massage gun just in case. Zuko had tried to get him kicked out once or twice. Zuko was convinced Sokka was bribing his uncle with the way the old man’s eyes twinkled as he watched and did nothing.

Sokka had tried on multiple occasions to stay over without the night ending in sex. Instead, those nights ended with Zuko panicking because he’d got in his head about Sokka being bored with him and Sokka spending the next six hours convincing him that was entirely untrue. They even tried moving their nights to Sokka’s place despite the slightly smaller bed, but at the first hint of Sokka’s smell surrounding him in the sheets Zuko lost what little control he tried to bring with him. For now, they had decided sexless sleepovers were a lost cause.

It was a night without Sokka that Zuko spent pacing, his teeth digging into the tiny crescent of nail above his thumb. It wasn’t like they weren’t good at communication. Zuko was consistently surprised at the amount of conversation Sokka pulled out of him. Sokka knew more about him than anyone, maybe even more than his uncle. The memory of Sokka’s face buried between Zuko’s asscheeks for the first time hit him like a tidal wave. _Definitely_ more than anyone. So why was this so hard to bring up? Why had they been dancing around this for months, getting no further than jokes and half-baked flirts? Maybe he could trick Sokka into thinking it was his idea. Asking for what he wanted outright was out of the question.

The thought haunted him into the next day as he gnawed on a carrot stick Sokka had brought to his practice along with an assortment of nut butters. He barely heard Sokka over his thoughts, and Sokka nudged a foot against his ankle from his spot on the gym floor to shake him. 

“Sorry,” Zuko grunted around a mouthful of carrot. “What were you saying?”

“Your birthday, babe. Isn’t your birthday coming up?”

Zuko nearly choked. This was it, his chance! He could use his birthday as an excuse to say something selfish, outlandish, and blame it on the tradition of the holiday. He never really paid much attention to his birthday until now, but maybe he should have been. “Yeah, I guess it is,” he said nonchalantly.

Sokka chuckled, “What did you forget? What do you wanna do? Any birthday wishes?”

Six months ago, Zuko would have said nothing. But Sokka had changed him, coaxed him out of the hole he didn’t even know he’d been living in. So he took a deep breath, refused to break eye contact, and said, “I want to fuck you.”

Sokka turned beet red in the blink of an eye. “O-oh!” He stammered. “Of course I’ll come over that night, obviously. What about during the day, though? We could hit that sushi place for dinner.”

“I don’t want anything else, I want to fuck you,” Zuko said bluntly.

Sokka dipped his head, eyes frantically passing over the empty gym. “We’ll fuck Zuko, I heard you the first time,” he laughed nervously. “We can’t fuck all day, though. You have that match at the end of the month.”

Zuko frowned. “Why are you doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“Twisting my words like that. You keep saying _we_ fuck, _we’ll_ fuck. I want to fuck _you._ In the ass. With my pen—” a large hand clamped over Zuko’s mouth. It was warm, almost matching Zuko’s temperature instead of the slight coolness Sokka’s hands usually had. Zuko poked his tongue out to lick it, and Sokka pulled back. The flush still rose high on his cheeks, but his smile had disappeared.

“I get what you mean,” he said warely. He glanced up at Zuko and caught himself, putting on a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Sure! We can do that, if that’s what you really want. It is your birthday, after all.”

“We don’t have to,” Zuko mumbled, regretting their entire conversation. “Let’s just go to the sushi place.”

Sokka sighed, the blunt pads of his fingers itching at his buzzed hair the way they always did when he was nervous. “We can do both, babe.” Sokka caught sight of the office door opening and gym owner Iroh stepping through. He stood, brushing crumbs off his shirt and pulling Zuko reluctantly to his feet.

“Break’s over!” Iroh called, a wry smile on his lips as he nodded in greeting at Sokka. 

“I’m not gonna force you to do anything,” Zuko muttered.

“I know, and I want to. I do want to. I promise I just— we’ll talk later, okay?” He squeezed Zuko’s shoulder in lieu of a goodbye kiss, and slung the lunch bag over his shoulder. He stepped out of the gym without another word, leaving a disaster zone of Zuko’s thoughts in his wake.

Zuko’s birthday arrived quicker than he’d hoped. It arrived quicker than he could gain the courage to bring up his wish again. He’d used all his confidence to ask that he didn’t even consider Sokka not wanting to. Had all their flirting and dares been a joke? Had he read the situation completely wrong? Or was it something else, did Sokka not think he would do a good job? 

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of his doorbell. He unfurled from the tiny ball he’d made of himself on the couch and answered the door. Sokka smiled at him from the other side, a bouquet of sunflowers in his hand and freshly clean hair pulled back tightly into a clean bun. He looked almost exactly the same as he did that first night so many months ago, except this time his shirt was a white cotton button down embroidered with blue whales. Zuko had teased him one too many times about his almost-double-denim chambray when they first started dating, mainly as an excuse to take him out shopping. Dressing up Sokka’s big body in whatever he wanted was more fun than he wanted to admit.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Sokka smiled, and for a second Zuko’s anxiety washed away. He let Sokka put the flowers down on the counter before wrapping his arms around Sokka’s neck. He pulled him down into a gentle kiss, long and languid like they had the rest of their lives to do it. Sokka’s eyes stayed closed for a moment as Zuko pulled back, smiling to himself like he’d just realized something. 

“What is it?” Zuko whispered. Sokka shook his head, letting his nose nuzzle against Zuko’s as they breathed each other in. 

“Nothing much. I’ll tell you later. The others are waiting, we should get going.” Zuko rolled his eyes. It was Sokka’s idea to invite his sister and his friends to sushi with them. “They’re your friends too,” Sokka warned, as if he could read Zuko’s mind. “Let them love you, darling.”

Zuko whined only one more time before he allowed himself to be pulled out of his cozy apartment and into the wintery night. Even the slightest cold made him shiver, and the mix of anticipation and dread coursing through his body didn’t help. But the restaurant was warm and the company warmer, almost distracting him fully from the implications of Sokka’s overnight bag sitting in the back of his car as they drove home. He fiddled with the oversized wolf plushie in his lap, a gift from Aang and Katara that he reluctantly took but instantly grew attached to. Petting its big head kept him from asking Sokka any stupid questions that might make him turn the car around as soon as they got to the apartment.

Thankfully Sokka followed him upstairs, bag in hand. He clutched it close to him as Zuko slipped his shoes off, sighing with the relief of finally being home. “You gonna stand there forever?” He called as he headed to the bedroom, slipping his belt off with shaking hands and shucking off a red satin dress shirt. Sokka still hadn’t responded when he finally walked out in just his jeans.

“Are you oka—”

“Can I use your shower?”

Zuko shrugged. “Yeah, of course you can. But didn’t you already…” Sokka’s eyes darted away. “Oh! Oh.” Zuko swallowed thickly. He didn’t think it was possible to see Sokka look small. But there he stood in the dim light of the entrance way, his big hands wrung tightly around the strap of his bag. He rubbed a socked foot against the back of his other calf, still refusing to look Zuko in the eye. It scared him, and that outweighed any doubts or insecurities in Zuko’s mind.

“Hey. Look at me, big guy. Sokka, look at me.” Sokka blinked, finally looking up at Zuko’s face with what he could only describe as shame. “You do not have to do this. I will not, I _refuse_ to force you to do anything. I would never do that to you.”

“No, I’m fine,” Even Sokka’s voice sounded small. “It’s your birthday, I’m—”

“Fuck my birthday, Sokka! You’re obviously uncomfortable! Doing anything you don’t want to do is not going to make me happy. I promise you, I’ve already had more of a birthday than I’ve had… Well, ever. And that’s because of you. I’m already so thankful for you.” Zuko reached out to take Sokka’s bag from him, but Sokka snatched it back.

“No, I want to!” 

“Sokka—”

“I want to! I really, really want to, I'm just…” Sokka trailed off, his voice barely a whisper.

“Just what? I didn’t hear you babe.”

“I’m just… Scared.” 

Zuko’s mind went blank for a moment. Seeing Sokka like this made his hands shake and his stomach turn. “Honey, why are you scared? Please tell me, I can’t help unless you tell me. It’s very strange for me to not be the one freaking out and that’s freaking me out, so please tell me what’s going on?” Sokka smiled weakly, but his mouth still opened and closed without the right words. “Is it… Is it me? Do you not think I’ll do a good job? Because you can tell me that, I can take it—”

“No!” Sokka’s voice boomed, and Zuko startled at the shift in his tone. “Absolutely not, you are going to do incredible! I know you are and I want you to so fucking badly and I know you’ll take care of me I _know_ that because you’re amazing and I’m so lucky but I’m still scared and I don’t know why! I’m scared because I don’t know if I’ll be good, if I can— I haven’t—” Sokka took a shaky breath and screwed his eyes shut. “I’m scared because I’m a virgin.” Zuko raised an eyebrow in confusion. “I mean I’ve never bottomed before. For anyone. I’ve done it myself, obviously, but… You would be my first time with someone else.”

The word “virgin” echoed through the empty walls of Zuko’s brain, finally bouncing out of his mouth dumbly. “Virgin,” he repeated, and Sokka pressed the palm of his hand to his brow.

“In a way, yes. Virgin.”

“How do— How did— How?” Zuko continued, his own voice sounding far away.

Sokka shrugged. “No one’s ever wanted me like that before. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m kind of a big guy. People assume, and I guess I just want to make people happy. It’s never been that big of a deal for me, because I didn’t think anyone would ever _want_ that from me.”

“And you just let that happen? Didn’t you want it?”

“Sure, of course I did. But it’s not like I don’t enjoy topping. It worked out fine until now. Until you.”

Zuko’s mind finally rushed back into place, bringing with it months of sliding his hands up Sokka’s ass and half-minded pillow talk. “I talked about it so many times, why didn’t you say anything?”

“I thought you were joking,” Sokka mumbled. “I thought we were just flirting around, I didn’t think… I didn’t think you actually wanted to.”

Zuko sighed. He finally got hold of Sokka’s bag and placed it on the floor beside them before sliding his hands around Sokka’s hips and pulling him into a tight hug. Sokka hugged him back, his arms easily wrapping around Zuko’s back as Zuko struggled to keep his hands together behind Sokka’s thick waist. “Of course I want to,” he breathed into Sokka’s chest. His throat grew tight, the truth of his desire hitting him at once in the moment. It hit him like a freight train, the force of it pricking tears at the corners of his eyes. “I want to fuck you Sokka, because I love you.”

Sokka’s breath caught. His hands shook as he cradled Zuko’s face in them, forcing his chin up to look in his eyes. “You what?”

Zuko blinked away the blur in his eyes, smiling. He was usually a mess with words, but these ones felt so clear. “I love you, Sokka. I love you.”

Sokka’s lips crashed down against Zuko’s in a messy kiss, teeth clashing as Sokka whispered, “I love you, I love you, too” over and over again. Zuko sniffed, and pulled away with some difficulty as Sokka’s nose chased his own.

“And I’m not just saying that to get you into bed,” Zuko said. “I love you, and that’s why I want to get you into bed and give you the best first experience I can, okay? You’re my birthday wish, big guy.”

Sokka broke into a goofy smile. “Babe, that’s the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said,” he teased.

“And if you tell anyone I said that, I know ways to kill you that will never make me a suspect. Now go shower, and let me make your ass so thoroughly mine that no dick or dildo will ever make you feel the same as I can.”

“Yes, sir!” Sokka rushed into the bathroom half-hard, dipping back out to grab his forgotten bag before closing the door behind him. 

Zuko stepped into the bedroom with shaking legs, overwhelmed with the surge of emotion hovering in his throat. His love (love!) was slowly being overtaken by a buzzing arousal in his belly. He was more turned on by the thought of being Sokka’s first than he was proud of, so he distracted himself by setting up the room. He smoothed a towel out on the bed and grabbed a few condoms from the smaller box in his dresser drawer, placing them on the nightstand. 

He reached for the large bottle of lube beside the condom boxes, but changed his mind and reached further back in his drawer. His hand closed around a small glass bottle, only about three ounces. It was a something he’d gotten months ago while drunk online shopping, possibly the most expensive lube he’d ever seen. It had proven it’s boasty claims when he’d used it once to masturbate, and hours later couldn’t get his own door open because his hand was still slick. If there was ever a time for the bougie super lube, it was now.

Zuko heard the bathroom door open a few seconds after he’d lit the scented candle Toph had gotten him for his birthday, a bergamot seaside scent that smelled uncanny to Sokka’s cologne. He tossed the lighter onto the nightstand and quickly propped himself up on the headboard before realizing that wasn’t where he was supposed to be tonight. Sokka finally walked in on him propped up on an elbow to the side of the towel. He patted the bed next to him impatiently, and Sokka grinned as he ditched the towel around his waist and settled against the pillow Zuko had placed against the headboard.

Zuko moved his patting hand to Sokka’s belly, letting his fingers sink into the coarse hair there. “Are you still nervous?” He asked.

Sokka smiled, his eyes soft as he looked down at Zuko. “A little. But I trust you.”

Zuko’s breath caught. He grounded himself in the hand on Sokka’s skin, surging up to catch Sokka in a long, deep kiss. Sokka hummed as Zuko slipped his tongue in Sokka’s mouth, letting his fingers sink into the plushness beneath them. It had taken several nights together for Sokka to let him touch his stomach for any extended period of time, and Zuko savored every moment he was given now. He especially loved how Sokka’s dick nudged the back of his hand, leaving a trail of cool wetness behind as Sokka’s breath grew heavier. 

Zuko lifted a knee over the thighs beneath him as they pressed together out of habit. He nudged them apart with his sharp joint, relishing the way Sokka shakily opened up beneath him. He knelt between Sokka’s thighs, pulling away from his kisses to suck sloppily down Sokka’s neck and chest. It felt more than just Sokka letting him be on top. Sokka was letting him take the lead, to press his hands into all the skin and flesh he could fit them on, and Zuko felt drunk off it.

He ran his hands up and down Sokka’s thighs, slowly bringing his palms further inside each time. Sokka surged beneath him, cursing quietly as he struggled to find a place for his own hands. Zuko loved to feel Sokka's quads twitch and tighten around his shoulders whenever he gave Sokka head, and the idea of them tightened around his hips was making him strain against his jeans. He stepped off the bed to shuck them off in record time, grabbing the glass bottle off the nightstand as he returned. Sokka shot it a questioning look, and Zuko shrugged. “It was stupid expensive, and I figured… You know, since it’s your first time, I just—” 

Sokka sat up to pull him into a kiss, nibbling a bit at Zuko’s bottom lip. “Babe, are _you_ nervous?”

Zuko shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t know.”

Sokka ran his hands through Zuko’s hair, and Zuko keened into the touch reflexively. “I literally have no one to compare this to. You are already the best I’ve ever had, so relax.”

Zuko kissed him again before unscrewing the cap of the small bottle. He poured a liberal amount onto his fingers, the slide of it already surprisingly gentle as he spread it between his fingers. 

“ _You_ relax,” he grumbled. Sokka’s laugh turned into a garbled gasp as Zuko pressed his index to Sokka’s rim, his other fingers wetting the smattering of coarse hair around it. “Ready?”

Sokka nodded fervently, and Zuko pressed in. His finger slipped inside surprisingly easy, but he was distracted by the small grunts and whines starting to tumble from Sokka’s lips. It wasn’t until he had his second finger in that he realized he could easily scissor them against Sokka’s walls. “That was… Fast,” he said dumbly, and Sokka threw a hand over his eyes.

“I told you, I’ve done it myself just not— Ah! Not with someone else. It’s still different. What, did you want me to be tighter?” 

Zuko flushed. “No! No, I’m not that much of a pervert.”

Sokka’s tongue rested at the corner of his lips, eyelids heavy. “I can be tighter if you want me to be,” he murmured, and Zuko felt Sokka’s walls close around his fingers. The pressure of it shot sparks straight to his dick, and he closed his eyes to keep from coming right then as Sokka had the audacity to laugh.

Sokka’s voice pitched higher as Zuko hooked his fingers in deeper, pumping them into Sokka at a steady pace. His large fingers scrambled against the sheets, finally finding purchase around Zuko’s shoulders. “Fuck, _Zuko—”_ he babbled, more curses and nonsense pushing out of him as Zuko pushed a third finger in. Sokka was always vocal during sex, but he always had something to say to push Zuko over the edge. Now he was a mess of half-words and pleads that set Zuko’s brain on fire. “I want, I want to— _fuck!_ There, please I want you to!” he continued.

“Want me to what, big guy?” Zuko asked, his own voice sounding strained as he tried not to buck up into the crease of Sokka’s hip. Sokka sobbed and threw both his hands over his face, his body shuddering. 

“I want you _in_ me, I want you to fuck me, I’m ready!”

Zuko slowly pulled out his fingers, and Sokka whined. The slick of the lube made him fumble with the condom wrapper. He cursed as it fell from his hands for a second time and Sokka slapped it to the ground.

“Fuck the condom Zuko, what part of I want you in me do you not understand?!”

“It’s your first time! I didn’t want to just raw dog out of the gate!”

“It isn’t _our_ first time, I’ve come in you so many times!”

“Do you _want_ me to come in you?”

Sokka stuttered for a second before the tips of his ears went red hot. “Y-yes! Yes, I want you to come in me.”

Zuko just nodded dumbly before abandoning the condom idea completely. He carefully poured more lube onto his bare cock, though it seemed almost excessive with the slick shine he’d made of Sokka’s hole. He stared at it for second, the ample swell of Sokka’s ass meeting around it. A large hand came down over it, and he almost protested like his wife had just stepped in front of the TV during The Big Game. He stopped as he saw Sokka’s face and the way his teeth nibbled at his bottom lip. It was almost the same look he had as he confessed his inexperience, now tinged with arousal. 

Zuko carefully lifted his hand, interlacing their fingers as he pressed Sokka’s hand down against an ample thigh. Sokka made a loud noise of surprise as Zuko ducked down, nosed beneath Sokka’s sack, and pressed a kiss to his swollen hole. The slight perfume of the lube mixed with Sokka’s showered musk muddled Zuko’s thoughts as he mouthed up his perineum and took a ball into his mouth. Sokka threw his head back with a cry, shame forgotten as Zuko slid his tongue up Sokka’s cock and pressed a kiss to the leaking tip.

Sokka used his free hand to grip the back of Zuko’s head and pull him up into an iron-lock kiss. Zuko finished lubing up as he licked against Sokka’s teeth and set the lube bottle aside. He rested the head of his cock against the cleft of Sokka’s ass, pulling away to look Sokka in the eye. “Are you ready?”

“I’m ready, baby. Really ready.”

Zuko pressed his words out before his nerves could catch up to him. “I love you.”

Sokka’s eyes glistened, but he smiled. “I love you too, baby. So much, I trust you.” Zuko took a breath before sliding his tip to Sokka’s hole. He nudged against the tight rim of muscle, letting Sokka relax before slowly pressing inside. 

Sokka was tight, but not worryingly so. Zuko was more worried about losing his control before they’d even really started, the hot velvety pressure closing around him as he sank in deeper. Sokka’s jaw hung slack, a low moan gaining momentum as Zuko finally bottomed out. He squeezed Sokka’s fingers where their hands were still clasped together, and used his free hand to slide down Sokka’s side to his hip. He pressed into the ample flesh of his hip with a thumb, and Sokka’s breath hitched as he reached up to cup Zuko’s cheek. “Good, baby,” he breathed, shifting his ass slightly to take Zuko even deeper. “So good, fuck!” Zuko pressed their foreheads together, Sokka’s breath wet and hot against his mouth. “You can move baby, I’m okay.”

Zuko screwed his eyes shut. “Give me a second,” he grunted. He was determined to make Sokka come before him, even if it killed him. Sokka smiled and pressed a small kiss to the corner of his lips, and after a few breaths Zuko regained control. He pulled out just halfway before pressing forward again, and Sokka hummed. He gained pace quickly, the easy slide of his cock into Sokka driving him into a frenzy. Sokka just held on to Zuko’s arm, groaning and huffing with each pulse like it was being punched out of him. 

Zuko lost control for a moment, and pushed forward with a sharp snap of his hips. Sokka cried out, certainly loud enough for the neighbors to hear, and Zuko scrambled to stop himself and cradle Sokka’s face in his hands. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

Sokka just laughed breathlessly. “Don’t fucking stop you idiot, I’m fine! Just—” Sokka wrapped his thighs around Zuko’s waist, and it was everything Zuko had imagined and more. “ _That,_ again, please!”

Zuko sat up and hooked his arms around Sokka’s knees. He slammed back into Sokka with a dull slap, and Sokka shouted as Zuko snapped in again and again. Zuko wondered with a dark desire if Sokka’s tan skin would bruise the same way his did, and he dug his fingertips against a ripple of muscle. Sokka keened, his chest and belly bouncing with the force of Zuko’s thrusts and Zuko was mesmerized by the rhythm of it. It was as that rhythm stuttered, the brick wall of muscle underneath it spasming, that Zuko realized how close Sokka was.

He reached down to wrap a hand around Sokka’s length, but Sokka slapped his hand away. “No, I wanna try— I wanna see if I can, I’m so close just—” Sokka threw his head back, bracing his hips against Zuko’s thrusts to angle himself. Zuko realized what he was doing, and it ripped what little self control Zuko had left away. “Just don’t stop!”

“As if I could,” Zuko growled. He pulled Sokka’s knees up and slammed in without pause. He might not have Sokka’s strength, but he had enough confidence in his power and stamina to go as long as it took to press Sokka over the edge. He saw small tears streak down Sokka’s face, and bit down hard on his lip to keep from stopping and wiping them away. Sokka finally made a small noise of surprise, and Zuko’s rhythm hitched as he felt Sokka tighten around him. Sokka’s hands grabbed for him, and Zuko pitched forward as he was pressed into a bruising kiss. He felt the vibration of Sokka’s moan before it broke out of him, long and loud as Sokka finally came in ropes over his chest. The sight of Sokka’s back arched up off the mattress snapped the rope in Zuko’s gut and his vision blurred as he came deep inside, filling Sokka with mess.

Sokka’s face scrunched as he felt come inside of him for the first time, shuddering violently as he felt the wet slide of it still inside him even as Zuko pulled out. Zuko pressed kisses all the way up his torso, and Sokka was too blissed out to even think of pushing him away from the sweaty creases beneath his stomach and chest. He let Zuko slip his tongue into his mouth and gently kiss the tear streaks along his cheeks.

“Was that um… Was it good?” Zuko whispered. Sokka blearily opened his eyes and looked pointedly at the beads of cum painted across his chest. 

“Yeah, baby, I would say it was more than good!” he laughed, and he felt a small stream of come escape him as he shifted. It made him twitch, and Zuko looked down to see it roll out and onto the towel. Sokka’s eyes widened as Zuko’s tongue shot out to lick his lips, a fiery hunger in his eyes. 

“Can I help you clean up?” he asked, his fingertips snaking down Sokka’s chest already.

“Seriously? Baby, that’s— It’s dirty…” Sokka already felt a twitch of arousal forming again in his belly. Was he being too greedy for his first time?

Zuko shrugged. “It’s my birthday. Don’t I get to eat cake?”

**Author's Note:**

> K'CHOW
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WAITING FOR THIS! im really happy to finally have a part 3 for you guys. huge thank you to everyone who commented on and bookmarked this series, it really pushed me to revisit this fun au. comments are still life, and i appreciate and read every single one. I'm putting these fics into a series, so who knows! theres much to do in the South Water Street Gym Au!
> 
> if u recognize the title (or even if u dont), yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/stanwithyams)  
> i luv u <3


End file.
